SDF Moon 12 Side Story
by Vanipon
Summary: This is the side story of my fic SDF Moon 12, telling what happened to Ranma and Akane's friends and family after Ranma and Akane were sent to the Macros/Robotech universe. Chapter 5 added
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech. This is a fictional story only. It is made from a fan to the others, without malice or evil intent. The characters here displayed belong to their creators and owners.

Note: this is an alternate universe story, were a new timeline will arise thanks to a phenomenon that will bring Ranma, Akane, Usagi from their universes onto the Macross universe. Also since I lack a bit of Macross material I'll be using the Robotech names but will stick to the Macross Timeline.

Chapter 1 – What happened in the other worlds?

Location the Tendo Dojo: right after the explosion that started Ranma's new adventure.

Kuno is in berserk mode as he charges Happosai and Gosugunki. Kodachi joins her brother as she too wishes to avenge her Ranma-sama.

Ukyo fall to her knees and start to shake her head in denial, as tears start to fall. Shampoo also fall to her knees, and appear to enter some sort of catatonic state. Nabiki is stunned speechless. Then slowly she looks down and sees that she's covered in blood, not just her but the general area were her sister and her money cow stood.

The blood, meat pieces, starts to have an amazing effect of cracking her ice wall. Suddenly images of her mother's final moments wreck her inner barriers as she now see her mother and sister side by side on the morgue.

She start to shake her head and to shake as she try to deny the irrefutable evidence that she is responsible for her sister death, tears start to fell, then she gather Ranma's pigtail and Akane's bouquet in a hug and start to sob.

Kasumi gently approach Nabiki, barely standing her self, and then pull her younger and now only sister left into a gentle embrace. She looks at her father and see it again the death on his eyes

"Papa don't leave us again, please we need you…" Kasumi whispers, but it seems to snap Soun out of his trance and on seeing his oldest daughters sorrow, he swallow his tears in an amazing feat of restoring a back bone, he goes on to gather his daughters into his hug.

Nodoka too fall to her knees and fiercely clutches the seppuku contract. Then as her tears fall to the ground, her battle aura sprang to life in an intensity that is three times stronger then Ranma when he faced Saffron.

"YOU BASTARDS!! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY SON! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE HIMURA-JURAIAN POWER!" With that Nodoka is enveloped in 9 light-hawk wings and in the blink of an eye has Happosai on the defensive.

Nodoka's blade comes faster and faster, as well as her power grows by the second. Her display of power stun everyone, even Ku Long, as she feels that her son-in-law's mother is more powerful then her.

'W-when did she learn to tap into her ninth sense? She's faster then any gold saint… If son… no… if Ranma learn to tap into that… then we Amazons are doomed.' Then she sees the impossible, as Nodoka separate Happosai's head from the body.

Then she feels the tip of the sword on her neck. She sweats cold as she knows that one false move, one wrong answer and the next one to die will be she. "I….I'll tell you all of what happened…"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! IF I SEE YOU OR YOUR KIN ON THE CITY AGAIN, I'LL HUNT YOU ALL DOWN AND EXTERMINATE EVERY SINGLE AMAZON ON THE PLANET. STARTING BY THAT …WHORE OVER THERE" Nodoka barely finish it when Ku Long is already running and getting her two charges out of sight.

"GULP W-who are you madam? A are you in any relation to the samurai hero Kenshin Himura?" Kuno asks.

"I'm his great-granddaughter. I'm also the young daughter of Yosho Masaki, mother of Ranma Saotome."

"B…But …. If…. If… you descend from such noble linage, why did you let … your son fall to the dark… " Kuno barely start speaking when Nodoka's blade is on his throat.

"One more word about my son and you're going to ask his forgiveness personally once you get to the world of the dead. You're arrogant PEASANT; YOU can't see nobility of heart when show in your face. My son is a master of the naked hands arts!" Nodoka all but spit it out on his face

"B…but the art of the blade…." Kuno sputter

"It's for the nobles of heart, like my son if he so wishes; but you… you are unfit to be called samurai. Samurai is the one that serve the people like my son, you only wished to be served. Now get out of my sight, and be warned, that by the end of the week the whole nation will know about your disrespect for the samurai title." Nodoka says deadly serious.

Then she took out a scroll from her robes, throw it on the air, and with a blur of her hand turn it into confetti.

"GENMA!! Get you're lazy fat ass here NOW!!" Nodoka yells but instead of obeying Genma turn tails and run like his life depend on it. He don't even lose time in jumping to he roofs, instead he plow through anything in a straight line.

"That miserable piece of rotten meat…." turning and looking around 'hmmm the samurai wannabe sister was wise enough to get out of here while I was dealing with that monster… at last the idiot did me a favor and dealt with that sorcerer aspirant…. Now time to deal with the other two responsible for my son death' Nodoka thought as she gets a bearing of the situation

"Young lady… I'm having trouble believing your word of love for my son, as well as your tears now" Nodoka says as she gets in front of Ukyo

"I…I… I don't have excuses… I… I… I'm guilty, and subject my self to whatever punishment you see fit." Ukyo says; as she knee bow to Nodoka

"At last you show some common sense. I'll deal with you later; stay here while I deal with the main reason for this wedding disaster." Nodoka says as she approaches the Tendos

As she got near she starts to hear and to understand Nabiki's sobbed speech. "I sob didn't want sobhiccup them to die… sobsob I loved him…."

"Then why did you make his life a living hell?" Nodoka asks

Nabiki cringes at hearing this; then lower her head. After a few minutes were her tears made a small pool beneath her, Nabiki murmured it in a barely audible tone, but both Kasumi and Nodoka heard her. "I was jealous of my sister…. "

"Jealously, anger, envy… are all part of the deadly sins. Your obsession with money made you blind to what really is important. Sure you needed to keep your family's house, but there were other forms of acquiring money. Ways that wouldn't make your sister suffer, ways that if well applied would have my son help, and with it truck after truck would be filling your basement with gold. But now…" Nodoka lectured Nabiki

"I… I… what can I do? What am I going to do?" Nabiki asks not daring to look the woman in the eyes

"That's up to you, you have a choice now, you can choose redemption or you can choose damnation. But I as Ranma's mother have the right to ask for your head… but that won't bring my son back, nor will it teach you anything. So you're to hand me over all of your files and accounts, including the Dojo."

"Nodoka-san…I…. very well, the Dojo would have been the endowing, and without Ranma, my little girl or Genma, it wouldn't have any more value. At last this way it can still have some service." Soun says

"Kasumi… please take your sister to her room, she needs to rest and think well at what does she want and how will she get it." Nodoka says

"Yes auntie… and …I'm sorry auntie, but part of the blame also falls on me; I was always trying to make the two of them happier, to set things straight… if … if I had been stronger, faster…. Little sister and little brother would still be here" Kasumi says

"Life is filed with 'what if' and these facts that make us think of what could have gone different; it is what hinders us in getting stronger and wiser. Just remember it and grow, get wiser and stronger Kasumi, for one day you'll be able to avenge them." With that Nodoka returns to Ukyo position and say "Get your things and belongings, you and I will live here from now on" Nodoka says.

"Yes… my mistress" Ukyo says before getting up and rushing to her restaurant.

"Mistress … no child I'll not be your mistress but the mother that you so much need." Nodoka says to herself; while she watches Ukyo disappear around the corner. Then she starts to coordinate a combined effort to clean the mess.

That night, Nodoka made dinner and once she sit with the Tendos, Ukyo and Konatsu, that had come with Ukyo and explained that he doesn't have anyone else to live with.

"Well now that we can think more straight then early, I'll start to divide the chores among you, which includes you Soun. I'll start first with you Ukyo. You'll take whatever chance you got outside school or work to help on the house chores, getting some load off Kasumi."

"I… I… can I be spared of the cooking chores for the time be? I fear that each time that I look at a stove I still see him inhaling food." Ukyo pleads

"You may dear, as this is now Nabiki chore to do it until, Kasumi or your self can do it again. Nabiki your days as a mercenary are over; From now on you have two objectives, help your sister get into college, and… to destroy the Kuno's" Nodoka says snarling the last part

"It'll be done… my lady." Nabiki says while bowing. But even though Nabiki can talk and act as if she was alive, one look at her eyes tells anyone another story. Nabiki is no longer the Ice Queen, she's now the loyal robot of Nodoka, hoping that one day her mistress will give her the heart that has been absent for a long time.

"Kasumi… could you make sure that that rotten accursed walking Panda coat doesn't set foot on my son's room? I wish to set a memorial to him and to Akane; we'll tear down the wall splitting their rooms and them into one. One room filled with good and found memories of them." Nodoka asks

"Then you better get up there now auntie, because he is sneaking in through the window. Ranma taught me how to sense any disturbance in the house harmony" Kasumi says

Nodoka signalize for Ukyo and Konatsu to flank him, while she and Soun head upstairs there they easy themselves towards the room door. She hold a hand to Soun asking him to wait out of sigh.

She then glance inside the room and at first don't see anything, then she see the traveling bag opening on its own. 'So you unlock your forbidden techniques. Your days of thieving end now you monster' Nodoka unleash all of her power and ki and in the blink of an eye slash Genma on the back, cutting off his panda left arm.

He scream and attempt to jump through the window, only to be thrown back by a well placed Spatula strike. He land hard on the floor cracking it, shortly before falling through the hole to the first floor.

Genma bit back a cry of pain and using a force born from panic dash out of the house into the backyard. Suddenly he feels something snatching it self on his leg, and pulling it back.

Genma fall on the blood tainted ground, and from the corner of his eye he sees someone falling at him ready to strike; he try desperately to come up with a plan to save his sking, when through the low light of the backyard he can make out the shape of what appear to be a rock, centimeters from his right hand.

He made a grab for it, and quickly turn around to put the rock between him and his opponent. He succeed, but when 'the rock' get in contact with Nodoka's ki/light hawk powered blade, it creates a blinding flash, that when Nodoka and the Tendos can see again, Genma is nowhere to be seen.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech. This is a fictional story only. It is made from a fan to the others, without malice or evil intent. The characters here displayed belong to their creators and owners.

Note: this is an alternate universe story, were a new timeline will arise thanks to a phenomenon that will bring Ranma, Akane, Usagi from their universes onto the Macross universe. Also since I lack a bit of Macross material I'll be using the Robotech names but will stick to the Macross Timeline.

Chapter 2 - The following day

When the sun rose on the next day, the people of Nerima for once were surprised by the silence of the morning. Many wondered if that was a sign of the end of the world, while those that attended the failed wedding were happy that the chaos magnet had been dealt with.

On the Tendo Dojo, the environment was a somber one, Kasumi couldn't even rise a hand to the cupboard before the sadness hit her hard, which prompt her to cry her heart out.

So the only food for breakfast was what has been left of the wedding disaster. Not that anyone has any wish to eat anything. Nodoka and Konatsu were the only ones with any strength to do anything.

"Konatsu-san please goes with the girls and sees to it that Nabiki and Ukyo do attend school today, and when the school finishes today, I want a report of what happened." Nodoka asked him

"It'll be done Nodoka-sama." Konatsu replied

"Nabiki while you still has your information network, I want you to start mining the Kuno's power on that school. Also make sure that everyone sees who the real villain is on that place." Nodsoka said

"Count on me Nodoka-san. If anything they're the top responsible for the hell on my sister life... not that I'm any innocent, but for her... and for Ranma, they shall fall." Nabiki answered

"Kasumi... Go to that young doctor and seek his help in acquiring every single piece of information that he has about my son health, and of your sister. I want every single bit of it; even the most insignificance disturbance noted must be submitted to me. I got a feeling that somewhere in there we'll find something that compromise the brain functions." Nodoka said

"Err... I know that is a bit late but... Nodoka-san why don't you .... Check on the blood remains of our children... if... if they were under the effect of some sort of drug it'll appear on the blood." Soun said as he force fully drag himself to the dining room after a nightmare were his deceased wife beat the crap out of him and told him to avenge her little girl.

"D-daddy? W-what are you doing out the bed this early?" Kasumi asked

"I... I got a dream with your mother... and she was less then pleased with me... suffice to say that... this second shock to my system rebooted my... common sense. Nabiki give me that dress of yours that got blotched in their blood, as it's the only untainted sample left of their blood." Soun said to the shock of the last two Tendo sisters.

Nodoka looked intensely to Soun, and few by few she saw the specter of Kimiko, with a Katana unsheathed, with its pointed at Soun back, besides Kimiko she saw a shinigami (death god) holding the katana scabbard.

'He doesn't have much time either, so he's trying to fix as many mistakes as possible before the end.' "Soun... I would like that you accompany me to the police station and to the city council and press charges of harassment, attempt at sexual assault, drug use on the Kunos after we got out of the lab." Nodoka said

"Then you'll need this Nodoka-san." Nabiki said as she pull her computer Hard Drive out of her bag and hand it to Nodoka, alongside with a thick envelope and a few folders.

"In there you'll find every single bit of lunacy that the Kunos did to my sister and brother-in-law." Nabiki said in monotone

"So you choose redemption... very good, but even then there is a debt to be paid to their souls." Nodoka said

"I'm aware of that Nodoka-san." Nabiki replied 'soon imoto-chan, soon I'll join you and pay my debts to you in person' Nabiki thought

"Kasumi-chan... when you get to the good doctor... beat the crap out of him if he start to act silly... tell him... that if he don't shape up and truly show you his feelings then... you'll join your sister and mother in heaven... as a bluff" Nodoka said grinning

Kasumi thought about it and agree, but internally she swore that she won't bluff, but she won't kill herself but to either die training to reach Ranma-kun level or die destroying every single demented megalomaniac villain that dare to show his/her face on the city.

"Daddy... can you... train me? I... I'll pay my debt to little brother and sister by becoming the heir to the Saotome-Tendo family art... and if aunty will allow it I'd like to be her heiress too." Kasumi said

"Will talk about it when you get back from your chores, now children it's time for you to go to school, and Nabiki when I get there you can call the police and the sanatorium or the morgue because they'll be receiving either a lunatic criminal or a ham filled with pineapple." Nodoka said deadly serious

"It'll be a pleasure." Nabiki said as she, Ukyo, Kasumi and Konatsu get out of the house and move to accomplish their daily duties.

A few minutes later Soun and Nodoka also leave the Tendo Dojo where they left a tied and nailed ninja by the name of Sasuke at the Dojo attic. Their first stop is the lab, and on the way they passed by doctor Tofu clinic, where they can hear sounds of violence and Kasumi yelling at the doctor, shortly before a certain skeleton fly out of the window in pieces not bigger than 1 centimeter.

By last a broken glasses flew out of the window. Soun and Nodoka look inside through the window and see a sobbing Kasumi being hug by a bruised doctor as he try to cheer her up and smooth her sorrow.

Soun and Nodoka smile and were about to leave the two love birds alone when they hear the good doctor. "I'll meet you two at the city hall in an hour. I'll be there with evidence of torture and abuse that both Akane and Ranma suffered at the hands of Genma, the Kunos and Amazons." Tofu said looking at them

They nod and proceed to the city lab where a extensive analyses of the blooded dress is made. Meanwhile at Furikan High Tatewaki Kuno was about to forget everything that Nodoka told him and keep going with his idiocy when Nabiki gasket blew up royally.

"Ukyo please lend me your megaphone for an instant" Nabiki said as she become cold angered by the second of idiocy poetry spewed by the moron. When Ukyo hand her megaphone over, Nabiki raise the volume to the Max, extract a record player from her pocket and pressed play.

Instantly everyone start to hear Nodoka's words to Kuno as well as Kuno's poorly attempted defense. Then Nabiki start yelling on the megaphone.

"I know that I'm no saint and will face jail time for what I done to my sister, to Ranma and many of you, but this I'll tell. No one, no one has more honor and purity of heart then Ranma. Kuno shameful abused and assaulted my sister and Ranma, be it with violence or sexual harassment." She said it before continuing

"Kuno doesn't have honor or even know the meaning of honor or what being a samurai is; he is a bully, a honor less coward that do thing as he pleases and for his pleasure alone. Many may think that I too do similar things, but up to recently I was trying to keep a roof upon my family head, and in doing so dragged my sister and Ranma-kun honor trough the mud."

"Kuno I may be arrested at any moment or be demanded to commit seppuku which I'd do in a heartbeat to redeem myself and to pay my debt to Ranma and Akane. You don't have the guts to do it, nor have any honor to even begin to think in committing seppuku. And you that so many times talked about sorcery couldn't even see that the victim of magic wasn't the pigtailed goddess, but Ranma that had been CURSED TO BE HER." With that Nabiki gave back the megaphone to Ukyo before stomping to her classroom.

Needless to say that Kuno was livid, even more when the rumor mill went into overdrive with the bombshell dropped by Nabiki, who made a killing in selling copies upon copied of true and lies about Sotome and dirt upon dirt about Kuno with evidences attached.

At lunch hour Nabiki was about to be expelled by principal Kuno when a vehicle from the Ministry of Education that was escorted by two police vehicles pulled over and from them Nodoka, Soun, a group of officers plus three members of the ministry got out of the cars

The marched over to the principal office at the same time that Nabiki got there. "We're here to talk with the Principal; also we have here an order to research your computers, files and cams. Also classes are suspended for the rest of the day and probably the week pertaining interview with the teachers and staff" Said the leader office as he gesticulated for the secretary and the rest of the staff to move away from the computers.

Then they stormed in the Principal office where a little later a struggling and cut Principal was being hauled out of there wearing nothing but his trunks, then one slightly bruised officer come out picked the first phone in hand and made a call.

One hour later Tatewaki is hauled unconscious and in a straight jacketed into an ambulance, while staff from the anti-bomb department search the school alongside people specialized in dealing with toxins and bio-weaponry

The students are evacuated and transferred to other schools after a battery of test where they are checked psychologically as well as grade knowledge. A few ended up in special treatment do to a few psychological problems found, others like Nabiki and Ukyo are sentenced to community work to pay for a few transgressions.

The Kuno mansion is invaded by the policy and the army, and from top to down the manor is researched, many poisons and bombs are found; Kodachi is first committed then get jail time; her pet transferred to a zoo, many of her plants are either burned or sent to special laboratories.

Unfortunately the Principal managed to escape but by the end of the week as Nodoka promised the Kuno manor is no more as well as their fortune. This is thanks to Doctor Tofu testimony, the videos and files from Nabiki as well as what has been found on Kodachi's plants and the blood on Nabiki dress.

A month later Nodoka and Kasumi got home in time to see Nabiki starting to commit seppuku alone. They dash to her and stop her foolishness, Nabiki said that the only way that she could pay her sister is in person. But Nodoka and Kasumi rebuked and stomp over the idea telling her that first she wouldn't find them by committing suicide, as it may clear her debt for the LIVING family but Kami-sama frown upon those take out one life, specially their own needlessly.

They started to take her mind out of suicide and into martial arts, telling her that before she can even think of die, she need to become a hero, so she could enter the same spot in heaven that Ranma and Akane are. Soun hear it all from his hidden place where he was ready to be Nabiki second, but at hearing the explanation, he vowed to at last left as much documentation as he could of the Tendo school before he join his wife.

A week later another round of sorrow full scream is heard in the Tendo dojo as Nabiki and Kasumi cry over the death of their father; Tofu and another medic come and checked the body, and is decided that the cause of death was natural as his heart stopped around three in the morning.

Nabiki was excused from her community work that week, as the government let her mourn her father death; during the community work of that somber Ukyo was cutting and cleaning a few branches from a tree near the Tendo Dojo when she found a slight burned scroll, on it she found what could only be described as some sort of spell, one that banish the victim to another dimension.

Near the end of the scroll she found a few pieces of black hair, trembling with fear and hope she jump down from the tree, pick one hair line and dose it with a bit of water from her canteen

At seeing it turning red hope flare inside of her. 'could it be? Can Ran-chan still be alive... and wounded... oh my god! Gosugunki saved Ran-chan.... He... He teleported ran-chan before that crystal blew him up.'

Ukyo dash inside the to give the news; "You got to be kidding... no wait... something this amazing could only happen to him" mutter Nabiki as hope appear on her eyes, as she curse and bless luck for this news

"Wait Nabiki do you still have the tape of the failed wedding?" Kasumi asked

"Of course that I do... I need it to be reminded of my sins and what was the price paid." Nabiki said

"Get it imoto-chan, we'll watch it, let's see if we can see if they were gone before the explosion or not" Kasumi said and Nabiki dash to her room to get the tape, and a few seconds later she's back

They watch it and when they see the scroll, they rewind it a bit and play it again in slow motion. They see as the scroll hit the barrier where Ranma and Akane is seeing bleeding as pieces of their flash are forcefully extracted.

As the scroll hit, a beam of light envelop the couple and made them disappear, then the barrier become unstable and blew up.

"...T-they... they... they survived..." Whisper Nodoka that had come in the moment that the slow motion started

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech. This is a fictional story only. It is made from a fan to the others, without malice or evil intent. The characters here displayed belong to their creators and owners.

Note: this is an alternate universe story, were a new timeline will arise thanks to a phenomenon that will bring Ranma, Akane, Usagi from their universes onto the Macross universe. Also since I lack a bit of Macross material I'll be using the Robotech names but will stick to the Macross Timeline.

**Chapter 3 ****– There is a light at the end of the tunnel**

Utter silence could be found inside the walls of the Tendo dojo, as the news that Ranma and Akane might be alive. Nodoka was whiter than a sheet of paper for a few seconds before she dashed over to the telephone and frantically dialed her father's phone number.

"Moshi, moshi, Masaki's residence, Tenchi speaking." Was the answer on the other side of the dialed number

"Good evening Tenchi it's me your aunt Nodoka, listen I know that your grandfather and I are not in good talking terms, but I'm in dire need of his help; please let me speak with him, please tell him that I need his help for my son Ranma sake." Nodoka pleaded over the phone.

"… I'll see if he'll speak with you but I doubt it." Tenchi replied before he went to call his grandfather, on the way he met with Washu.

"Tenchi-dono would you mind so much in helping me with a experiment of mine?" Washu asked

"Err… may be some other time since I just receive a distress call from my aunt, and by her voice she is in dire need to speak with gramps."

"And what could be so dire that she would contact me Tenchi?" His grandfather asked as he entered the house seconds before

"It is something to do about cousin Ranma." Tenchi said

"Then his life is on the line, it would be the only thing that would made her call for my help." Katsushito explained

"Why's that Nii-san?" asked Ayeka as she descended the stairs with Sasami right behind her.

"She knows about her origins, she even know about how to draw at last one light hawk wing. But she got your stubbornness and Ryoko's temper; not to mention Mihoshi's … err… unique joy." Katsushito explained before he went and picked the phone

"I'm here Nodoka." Katsushito said

"Father… I – I apologize for not redeem my self before your eyes sooner, but… things happened here in Nerima that almost killed my son on his wedding day." Nodoka started with a voice filled with sorrowful and grief

"… Go on daughter, tell me everything." Katsushito said as he motioned to Washu to record and play to everyone what was being talked on the phone. They few by few become shocked by what they heard, then when Nodoka sadness was too much for her to talk another woman picked the line

"Sorry about that but auntie Nodoka is too distraught to talk anything; but my name is Nabiki and I recorded everything done by brother-in-law Ranma, if you wish I can send to you my files, just give me your e-mail address and I'll sent it right away." Nabiki said as she watch with sad eyes as Kasumi and Ukyo try to cheer Nodoka up

"Nabiki this is Lady Washu, I'm a scientist friend of Katsushito-dono that as his reques turned on the live-voice system and I can arrange for you and everyone on your side to come here quickly, but I need to warn that it might appear to be a bit odd way of transport."

"Lady Washu odd, weirdness and chaos are Ranma-sama and this neighborhood middle name. You could have a spaceship for all that I care and no one here on this neighborhood will bat an eye." Nabiki said dryly on the phone

"She's joking right? It can't be as crazy and as bed as here" commented Tenchi

"Wanna bet mister…." Nabiki asked a bit annoyed before glancing a bit worried at Nodoka who still is crying on Kasumi's shoulder

"Tenchi, I'm Tenchi Masaki, I'm Ranma's cousin. And I highly doubt that his life is as crazy as mine is with so many people wanting to kill me or marry me" Tenchi said

"… …. You're joking right? You can't possibly have four or more suitors, people that crawl out of the woodwork after your head or duel, nor can you have loved ones being kidnapped each other week...." Nabiki was almost yelling at the phone at this point

"Did it all of the crap of my life happened to him too?" Tenchi said shocked

"Too? … I'm started to think that the whole family share the same curse." Muttered Nabiki after a bit

" * chuckle * How many people are with you right now miss Nabiki?" Washu asked while planning to check the possibility of such a curse

"Counting with me we are in six." Nabiki said

"Get ready to move then we'll be at your house in five minutes" Washu said as she cut the connection

Nabiki kept looking at the phone for a few more seconds before shrugging it off as one more oddity of Nerima Chaos, before she set down the receiver and went to the living room where the others were trying to cheer up a distressed Nodoka.

'Ranma, Akane wherever you are I hope that you're all alive en fine, because if you're not… I don't think that either me, Kasumi or mistress Nodoka will keep living for long. And in case that you both are waiting for us on the other side… just hang in for a bit longer… Bro, sis I'll soon join you …. You, dad and mom' Nabiki thought unconsciously letting a tear run down her cheek

Ukyo saw the tear running down Nabiki's face and was stunned for a few seconds before closing her eyes and ponder it over 'So you're finally learning to be human again Nabiki… I may hate you for what you… and I had done to Ranma, but Ranma never could stand to see a girl cry, not even his enemies… 'sigh' …You own one more thing to him Nabiki'.

With that Ukyo got up and got a surprised Nabiki into a caring hug. "It's ok to be human Nabiki, it's ok to show emotions. Do not let yourself be trapped in the same trap that ensnared Ranma and Akane; so let it out, let go of your emotions… and live for him, for his legacy." Ukyo said loud enough for everyone to hear

Her last words affected the others deeply 'Live for him, for his legacy' Kasumi, Konatsu, Nodoka, Tofu and Nabiki repeated it over and over on their heads and few by few it becomes a motto to them

"I swear Ranma I won't let your legacy be forgotten; tank you Ukyo for showing me the light… 'sigh' …it looks like we'll need the Amazons after all, since without them we won't get anywhere near his level." Nabiki said it a bit annoyed by the fact that the Amazons are still needed

"Not just them Nabiki-sama, but we'll need the lost boy as well, since he's the closest to Ranma-sama level" Konatsu pointed out

"Damn and here I thought that we'd have bacon for lunch or dinner depending on when he'll show up" Kasumi cursed shocking everyone

Slowly Ukyo shook her head before saying "I almost pity him… poor soul he managed to make Kasumi curse out aloud"

In the middle of the Amazon jungle the lost boy shiver and got a dreaded and fore bounding feeling that he's time is coming, that he'll die the most horrible and gruesome way

" 'shivering' Ranma I don't know how but whatever is coming to kill me and take me, I swear it somehow IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!" He yelled the last part before being hit in the head with a rotting fruit that fell from the tree to his left followed by an lightning bolt that out of a clear sky stuck him.

As this was happening, in heaven Kami-sama finished inputting a few commands in Yggdrasil then looked at the bug inside a small cage on his desk. "I hope that you understand why I'm putting you grounded for the time been" Kami said to the bug that nodded frantically shivering from the intensity of Kami's frown. Then Kami picked the his desk-phone and dialed

"Urd I have a task for you and Skuld concerning the reincarnation of your sister Belldandy…." Kami started to say over the phone

Back at the Tendo's everyone quickly went to their rooms to gather their traveling bags, which they always kept ready in the case that they had the need to suddenly travel with Ranma into the unknow.

They were just getting back into the living room when suddenly the broom closet door opened and from it a small group appeared. The first one out was an aged man wearing a gray kimono with a boken straped to his waist, after him come a small boy with a pigtail wearing a white short-sleeve shirt and black pants, then two young women one with purple short hair and a regal white kimono with purple strips, the other one has wild gray hair, yellow eyes wearing a red and black jump suit, lastly come a red-hair girl and a light green hair girl.

Nodoka immediately neared the man before knee bowing to him, touching her forehead on the ground.

"Father-sama, I humbly beg your forgiveness for my sins and mistakes, that resulted in the apparent death of my only child" Nodoka said Katsushito tried to maintain a hard mask but after a few minutes he drop it and sigh

"Arise my daughter, the pain in your eyes and voice are enough to tell me how sorry you are. Now tell me what happened to my grandson." Katsushito said

Nodoka had stand up and motioned to Nabiki to come forward; Nabiki then picked her lap top and set it on the table and opened it facing the new comers. Then she pressed the button that showed them the wedding video….

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech, Tenchi Muyo or Ruroni Kenshi or Oh! My Goddess. This is a fictional story only. It is made from a fan to the others, without malice or evil intent. The characters here displayed belong to their creators and owners.

Note: this is an alternate universe story, were a new timeline will arise thanks to a phenomenon that will bring Ranma, Akane, Usagi from their universes onto the Macross universe. Also since I lack a bit of Macross material I'll be using the Robotech names but will stick to the Macross Timeline.

**Chapter 4 – Piglet****, Duck and Cat Hunting Season is now Open**

After spending at last a few hours seeing the crazy life of Ranma's last year, Katsushito has a tick vein pulsing on his forehead, as he was clenching his boken so much that his knuckles were white and the wooden sword's handle cracked.

Tenchi was rubbing his forehead and shaking his head slowly, while muttering 'Damn it seems that we're indeed cursed'; Ayeka and Ryoko in a rare moment were agreeing and plotting the downfall of the enemies portrayed on the video. The surprise has come from Sasami i.e.: Tsunami

"Sister Washu…." Growled Tsunami, making the Juraiyans freeze and pale

"Y-Yes T-Tsunami?" Washu asked

"Those poor excuse of human beings that call themselves Amazons, are to be dealt with by the end of the week. I don't care if they are your worshippers, they committed many offenses against a Jurayan prince. Also send a message for Tokimi and tell her that when I get my hands on her… I'll strip her from her powers and lock her in a mortal shell and make her life a living hell" Tsunami snarled as she clenched and unclenched her hands.

"Oh My! … Excuse-me Lady but who are you and why are you way more angered then us?" Asked Kasumi.

Tsunami turn to her and was about to yell when she see the aura around Kasumi. That alone made her pause and blink thrice before using her god sight on Kasumi. When Tsunami saw the soul of Kasumi, she gasp a name that all heard and step back covering her mouth.

"Belldandy?... funny that the name that you spoke does ring a bell, but my name is Kasumi." Kasumi said

"…'sigh' may be on this life your name is Kasumi, but you see I'm a goddess and saw many things in my eons of live, and I did have an very close friendship with another goddess by the name of Belldandy… We were the best of friends… 'sigh' until one day while attending the will of the great creator…. She disappeared… I still felt her, but it's like her goddess soul was masked, hidden somehow… That bothered me until now Miss Kasumi or should I call you by your true name Belldandy." Tsunami explained as she put a tender hand on Kasumi cheek.

The touch and words struck Kasumi soul deeply and amazingly as if the Tendo house didn't have a ceiling or a roof, a bean of pure sun light envelope Kasumi, as she close her eyes and briefly Belldandy goddess marks appear.

A few seconds later all is as it was and Kasumi open her eyes and said. "Tank you for awakening god memories Tsu-chan, but I need to complete my journey the way I had been, just like you need to complete yours. All I ask is that you help the ones I truly care about, as I see them as my own children." Kasumi said.

"No wonder big sis pulled miracle after miracle… 'chuckle' …Ranma we need you back here ASAP to buffer the chaos of this place once more." Nabiki murmured a bit aloud and everyone heard her including two guest that choose that moment to reveal them selves.

"So that was what happened to you little sister." A woman with revealing cloths, tan skin and white hair, with the upper part of her body outside the TV set, and the other part inside the TV tube.

"WASHU-SENSEI!!!! BIG-SISTER!!!" a girly sound come from the Koi pond and Washu instantly pale, while Kasumi smile and open her arms. Half a second later a black, white and red blur slam into Kasumi, tackling her to the ground.

That's when they see a small girl with a hammer strapped to her back, hugging Kasumi tightly while sobbing and letting out pent up emotions. "Urd… why are you and Skuld here." Tsunami asked

"This has come from father… Thanks to Nodoka we finally caught the bug that turned this part of the city a Looney been." Urd replied while handing to Washu Ranma and Akane file

"W-who are you two?" Tofu asked

"I'm Urd goddess of past first class limited, that is my youngest sister Skuld goddess of future second class limited, we are two of three sisters that work for the almighty in the Relief office department as well as keeping reality in check." Urd said

"I thought that with Ranma-honey away this madness would cease, but it seems to be worsening." Ukyo said exasperated

"It will diminish to normal levels, and I mean normal as in the rest of the world normal in more or less 50 years." Washu said of handed as she kept looking at the files and inputting the data it contains into her virtual computer

"50 years? Why so long?" Kasumi asked

"The bug known as Happosai, had set Ranma and Akane as a chaos buffer and chaos shield, so he could do whatever he wanted without people like Urd and Skuld noticing. Any way now I now why Big Sister Tsunami is so pissed off." Washu answered

"Why is that Lady Washu" Nodoka asked

"First let me check that scroll" Washu said and Ukyo dig into her back pack and pulled it out and handing it over. Washu, Urd and Skuld read it and at the end they had a raised brow each.

"How in the heck that thing got it's hand in the Silver Millennium transport spell?" Skuld said aloud

"Silver Millennium? What's that?" Konatsu asked

"Before the Greeks and Babylonians there were tribes that posses high level of technology and magic. One of these tribes gave birth to the myth of Atlantis, the other managed to create an empire that managed to turn the other planets of this solar system into habitable planets." Urd explained

"If it was anyplace else, and if I didn't live with such craziness for two years straight I'd say that you were pulling my leg. But after Ranma… anything is possible. Heck I'll even believe that some how Jedi Knights of that American sci-fi movie did exist." Nabiki said of handed

The sudden uneasy and cold sweat of Katsushito, Ayeka, Nodoka and Tenchi, plus the far away look of both Sasami, Ryoko and Washu clued her to bring up her Ranma craziness log file and started to add more lines to it while grumbling that chaos follow Ranma as if it was his shadow

"Err… we're getting off track and topic here. Lady Washu what did you found on the scroll?" Tenchi asked

"Well…." Before she can say anything a "Bwe wee bwee??" is heard, which made Kasumi, Nabiki, Ukyo and Nodoka to be shocked before, turning into anger and downright evil.

"Look sis it's P-chan he's finally home" Nabiki said sweetly which made the piglet freeze on its tracks.

"Oh how sweet, he finally made it on time for DINNER" Kasumi said with an sweet evil smile on her face, which made the little piglet turn white from palling.

"Then I better take it to the BATH as it won't do for it to be all DIRTY would it?" Ukyo asked

"Why daughter you are right, here let me HELP you, after all you may need a BLADE to cut off the tangled parts of his fur."

By now the Juraiyans are amazed at seeing a small black piglet turn WHITE writing in a sheet of paper whose title read TESTAMENT. It just finished when it heard a meow and a quack.

The sound of the animals is accompanied by the sound of a blade being un-sheathed, an huge spatula being lifted, a fry pan being unhooked from the wall, three snap-hizz as three light blades come to life, and futuristic gadget as well as electricity arching from the tanned skin woman.

Pulling a page from Panda-man the duck wipe-out a wooden sign that has 'RUN RYOGA!!!' wrote on it.

Compiling at once the piglet that was also known as Ryoga shit his gear in overdrive and dash out of there making a sound that sounded suspicious as "BEEP-BEEP", hot on his tail is a purple furred cat that followed the piglet in the hopes of getting lost.

'AYAA!!! Crazy women are too powerful, they downed great-grandmother before I could blink!! Common lost boy, do what you do best and get us lost!!' Thought the cat, which in reality is a cursed woman that goes by the name of Xian Pu.

Xian Pu looked above to see how Mu Tse was fairing but didn't found him flying freely, but instead, she see him enveloped in some sort of energy net, being carried by a flying woman with a bazooka pointed at her.

'Aw shit…' the cat though as it started to do evasive maneuvers which saved her skin as the place where she was blew up and threw her in the canal. Ryoga heard the explosion and glanced behind him on time to see Xian Pu being thrown into the canal.

He also saw the flying woman and knew that he need to find cover and fast. Looking around frantically he saw Furikan High a few meters to his left. Making a mad dash, he prayed over and over to whatever kami was up there to have mercy on him and let him get out of this one alive.

'I swear it. And I mean it that if I get out of this alive I won't blame Ranma ever again' Ryoga thought as he dove through a window to get inside the school. Pity that he dove straight into a large pan filled with boiling water.

"IIIIYYYYYEEEEAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" He screamed as he turned back to normal, and immediately jumped out of it. Now naked and with many parts of his body suffering from 2º degree burns, he looked frantically for a place to hide, and for some thing to wear.

Suddenly two aprons were placed on his shoulders, which he used to cover his front and back parts. "Thank you, for the help, I know that it's not much to cover me but it's a start. Not that I'm trying to sound rude, but … err… could you point me in the direction of the Himalaya?" Ryoga asked

"Oh I'll help you get there once I'm finish with you, as I'm certain that all that ice, plus the isolation will help you see the error of your ways." Kasumi said before hitting him with her fry pan on his head.

It wasn't once nor twice, that she had hit him. But she keep the onslaught for ten whole minutes, screaming, unleashing her sorrow, sadness, anger, venting of her frustrations of every time that Ryoga messed her plans to calm Akane down and to show Ranma that it was ok to show and work on his emotions.

By the end of ten minutes Ryoga was a purple bruise, with broken arms, legs and jaw and nose, he was bleeding in many places and then the final strike as Kasumi tired and crying said

"In the end you harped about honor so much, when you didn't have any, as you are worse then Kuno… 'chuckle' …You should have been named Kuno, but it seems that you are indeed a lost boy, lost in a fantasy word turn nightmare… pity that you didn't see past the nightmare illusions and bit the only hand that ever offered you a way out." Kasumi lamented

"A-Ak…" Ryoga started

"No it wasn't my sister, but my brother-in-law… no my son Ranma. Farewell lost boy I hope that in you next life you may find …. Peace, as I'll only forgive you if my children forgive you." Kasumi said as she turn around and walk away, wishing to never see him again.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Macross / Robotech, Tenchi Muyo nor Ruroni Kenshi or Oh! My Goddess, neither do I own Saint Seiya. This is a fictional story only. It is made from a fan to the others, without malice or evil intent. The characters here displayed belong to their creators and owners.

Note: this is an alternate universe story, were a new timeline will arise thanks to a phenomenon that will bring Ranma, Akane, Usagi from their universes onto the Macross universe. Also since I lack a bit of Macross material I'll be using the Robotech names but will stick to the Macross Timeline.

**Chapter 5 – The fate of a cat, a duck and a crone**

Back at the Tendos the captured animals were turned back to their human form and now lay unconscious after being zapped, blasted and beaten by Ryoko, Ayeka, Urd, Skuld, Ukyo, Nabiki and Nodoka

When Kasumi returned she was dead tired but anyone that look at her could see that a bit of whatever was wearing her down was now gone. Then she stopped suddenly before straightening up and without looking said aloud. "Did you came here to rescue your kin or to share their fate Elder Ku Long of the Joketsuzoku, proud Amazon follower of Athena, wife of Doko the Libra Gold Saint, bearer of the Silver Cloth of Cassiopeia and the only Amazon saint to survive the last battle against Hades and third user of the Misopheta Menos." When she finished she turned her head and her eyes as well as Beldandy's goddess marks were shinning with holy light, which made said Amazon elder gasp and fall from her walking stick

"By Athena… Y-you… you're like Athena-sama… a goddess…. And Ranma was under your protection? No wonder all of my and Xian Pu's plans failed miserably… **sigh** no need to hide it anymore." Ku Long said as she tapped a pressure point in both of her charges, which awoke them both painfully. Then without warning she taps two more points on them, that paralyze them momentarily.

I have some things to tell and show you two that will heavily affect your future, as well as the future of the whole Amazons. To do so I need you both to be quiet for the time been or you will bring a worse wrath of the gods upon us. Ku Long told them in mandarin

What are you talking about great-grandmother? Xian Pu asked

Let me tell you that I my self have been under the service of one goddess for a long time, and it's time to reveal one of the secrets that I've been keeping from the whole village. with that Ku Long close her eyes and a powerful energy (Cosmo) surround her and the whole living room.

Then few by few her body started to grow; her wrinkles started to shrank making her skin as smooth as that of a young person; her hair regained its original color and life; to make a long story short, in the span of 5 minutes Ku Long went from an 300 years old crone to that of a 25 years old stunning beautiful lady, with a stunning semblance to Xian Pu, but her hair was dark blue instead of purple.

"Now that's an interesting trick, its one that I wouldn't mind learning" Nabiki commented off handing which snapped the audience out of their stupor, and made the girls present chuckle in agreement. Even though now Mu Tse was twice as confused as he turned his head from side to side trying to understand why now there was two Xian Pu, and at the same time wondering if someday in the future Xian Pu would become as ugly as de old ghoul.

"For the sake of all that are present here I'll be speaking in Japanese. You see children from what I just learned we Amazons incurred in our selves the wrath of the gods by trying to enslave their chosen one. Xian Pu … Ranma is their chosen one as he direct descends from a goddess her self. And she's quite pissed at us at this moment." Ku Long said looking at Tsunami who has an unreadable expression on her face, but a look in her eyes and to the Amazons death and hell would be the last of their problems.

"B-but…" Xian Pu started before Ku Long interrupted

"Tell me child, why do you truly chased Ranma? Was it for the law, for the sake of love or for your amazement in playing with a male? And be truthful and careful with what you're going to say"

"… At the beginning Shampoo was doing it by law, then as Shampoo started to know the chaos on Airen's life Shampoo chased fun, but … but …. Recently Shampoo heart is confused. Airen … no Ranma is more friend then Airen. Shampoo can't decide." Xian Pu tried to explain her self as best as she could.

"You don't see Ranma as your beloved Xian Pu, were you after him for the sake of adventure?" Mu Tse asked shocked

"And for Mousse to leave Shampoo alone. Mousse been annoyance for many years, Shampoo so tired of it all"

"And so relieve you from stress you turned my son's live a living hell?" Nodoka asked

"Its way Shampoo been raised, no know other way to deal with male. Mu Tse been shole model before Ranma, Shampoo have image of every male as annoyances" Shampoo tried to defend her self

"Then we'll be more lenient on your punishment, since the majority of your falt lies with your tribe and traditions, not to mention poor company. Xian Pu of the Joketsuzoku until your debts to the Jurayan prince are paid in full thou shall live as long as he lives as a Mau." Tsunami declared, and as soon as it has been said Xian Pu's form changed from human to a cat, that on it's forehead a symbol of a tree appear.

"With this form you'll be connected to him and will know were he is all the time." Tsunami snapped her fingers making the bound between Ranma and Xian Pu, but as soon as this happened Xian Pu let a loud yelp, followed by her form being lifted from the ground, her purple fur gained gold strips, the symbol on her forehead changed with the addition of a crescent moon over the tree and a sun on the background.

This event surprised everyone, including the present goddess. The symbol of the moon sparked a memory on Urd that quickly call up a holographic panel and starting to type some queries on Yggdrasil. Washu at seeing this came close and took a look at the script that appeared in god language and thanks to the fact that she's also a goddess didn't have trouble reading it along side Kasumi and Skuld that did come close.

"Wait come back to the last page, now focus on the paragraph 3 of the middle layer, fore quarter and back quarter of that page." Kasumi said, which brought the attention of the others since for all intends and purposes, even though her soul was that of a goddess, she's now a mortal woman.

"Oh I see it, it seems that young prince is really alive, but he has been banished to another dimension, he made some sort of pit-stop there before going through a pocket dimensional hall where something happened to him, giving him powers that haven't been seen in a loooonnng while." Washu said grinning at her sister Tsunami.

"I and her might not be in good talking terms, but if Senny is nursing him back to health, I'll cut her some slack." Tsunami spoke while frowning

"Err…. Excuse-me Tsunami-sama… But do you know what happened to my son?" Nodoka asked

"I do not know precisely what happened or it is happening to him, since he is in a plane of reality were I no longer have any influence. If I were to go there I'd need to go as Sasami and the majority of my powers and memories would be locked away until Sasami's natural death, in another words, I'd need to be sealed inside a mortal, or be tuned into one to go there. That happens so to protect reality, as the my will and powers do not conflict with the will and powers of the entity governing there." Tsunami explained

"We're already own you so much for bring us such wonderful news that it will be a sin of selfishness of our part if we're to ask you to sacrifice so much for him, when I'm one of the ones that should shoulder such heavy burden. You said that only a mortal may go there, so I'll go." Kasumi said with such steel on her voice that it surprised many.

"Not alone, you won't. It's too much dangerous, and your body hadn't be raised up to the level needed for your safety. **sigh** I'm already in debt with the gods, and I'm sure that it'll bring lenience to me and my people if I once again get up to arms and starting to act back as a Saint of Athena, not a backwater Amazon village Elder. Kasumi I'm going with you as well as Mu Tse and Xian Pu." Ku Long said

"Sugar you might be more powerful then us but if you think that we'll leave you alone with Ran-chan than you got another thing coming. I'm going and that's final." Ukyo said.

Suddenly a blur dropped from de ceiling which managed to surprise Ryoko that didn't saw nor felt anyone there. When everyone got to see who or what it was the saw what apparently was a Kunoichi (Female Ninja)

"I am Konatsu Kanzen and had sworn fidelity to Ukyo-sama, wherever she goes I'll be by her side, so if she's going to another world to rescue lord Ranma, then I'm going as well."

"I've been forced way from my son as a price for falling for that accursed man's false words, if I must abandon this reality as a price to be paid so I could be reunited with him then so be it. Kasumi as said by those here on this room you won't go alone." Nodoka said

"Then I must do this now before is to late … **chuckle** … and I couldn't ask for better witness or presence then 4 goddesses. **clearing throat** Kasumi, even though I couldn't control how I acted before, I really love you. So by this witness present would you honor me by becoming my wife?" Tofu asked as he knee dropped to the ground, brought a small box from the inner pocket of his kimono, and opened it to reveal a wedding ring, with two rows of small diamonds like jewels.

The result of it was a glomp and a kiss, that anyone could have sworn heard angels singing alleluia in the back grounds. Then Kasumi also dropped to her knees and turned to her goddess sister.

"Urd-chan would you mind it in making official our marriage now?" Kasumi asked

"No problem sis, I own you that and much more. **chuckle** you and Keichi were really your destiny to be together, no matter which life you are. Ono Tofu do you accept your beloved hand in marriage, as your lawful wife, in whatever destiny may throw your way, being it good or bad, happy or sad, health or sickness?" Urd said and asked

"I do."

"And you Kasumi, do you accept your beloved hand in marriage, as your lawful husband, in whatever destiny may throw your way, being it good or bad, happy or sad, health or sickness?" Urd asked

"I do."

As soon as Kasumi said that, Urd goddess marks started to blink and glow, shortly before her form changed to a more angelical one, before a ray of energy shoot from her forehead to heaven, the from heaven a column of light bathed the young couple and miraculously duplicated Kasumi ring and turned both rings into a crystal and gold wedding band on both Kasumi and Tofu's hand.

When the light subsided, Urd returned to normal and said. "By the will and blessing of the holy father and with the powers invested in me I now pronounce you two as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Urd said with a grin at the end. Tofu gladly kissed Kasumi, before hugging her.

Nabiki that was silent for all this time noticed something odd about all of this and asked "What happened with 'till death does you apart"

"They're a special case, Nabiki Tendo, these two can't be parted. They are blessed and united by a power so strong that nothing, nothing on existence can stop or nullify it." Urd explained

"There is only one such thing in existence." Started Ryoko

" … Love, pure, unchanged, simple love. Their souls are two parts of the same being." Mu Tse said from his place on the ground. "If this is what true love fells, then what I've felt for Xian Pu was nothing more then a childish crush that turned into passion, into obsession and … later … lust, jealously, envy. **sigh** perhaps now in the presence of holy deities I can finally truly see. **sigh** What I've done, had been based on sin, on the desires of the flash, and even though I really like Xian Pu, I can't say that I like her like the good doctor likes Kasumi. So I submit my self to whatever punishment you see fit to cast upon me." Mu Tse said

"Your fate will be to spent the rest of your live as a duck, you'll age as a duck would, and when thou shall die then your soul will work for Ranma's guardian angel, until comes the time for your reincarnation." Tsunami said after conferring with Urd and Skuld.

"Ku Long of the Joketsuzoku, Cassiopeia Silver Saint. I may be know as Washu goddess of wisdom by the Jurayans, but I like Athena am the Goddess of Wisdom, and with it comes the knowledge that were prince Ranma is now, so is Artemis and Athena in their human shell like Kasumi is Beldandy's human shell. So When thou shall step on the gate that will take you to their position, thy existence here shall be terminated and thy force, cloth and memories shall be transferred to the woman that it is you there." Washu said.

"As I thought, the price of defying the gods is death. I just hope that Doko my beloved husband and Shion will be enough to stop Hades once and for all. Mean while for the rest of my days, I shall train the Tendo sisters in the arts that I learned, including Cosmo techniques." Ku Long said.

"As you train them, I'll train my daughter in the Jurayan arts. Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi will patrol the neighborhood and stop whatever delinquency or chaos may attempt to run out of the cops control." Katsuhito said.

"And I with the help of Skuld will build up a dimensional gate to the first stop of prince Ranma." Washu said

"Why it'll just get us to the first stop and not directly to his position?" Nodoka asked

"Dimensional travel is a complex thing with too many factors to consider listing it in a way that you will comprehend. Suffice to say that it would be like that lost boy did to always finding Ranma, i.e.: asking or getting directions at each stop." Skuld said

"Hmmm… Guys what I'll tell may sound crazy, but I do think that we may need the lost boy help." Ukyo said

"Why is that Ukyo-chan?" Kasumi asked

"Honey for more that Ryoga attempted to turn Ran-chan's life a living hell, he was also his only male friend and even though it took some time he always found Ran-chan. So if we could use his ability to get or find Ranma, then I thing that it'll make our job easier. Not to mention that bacon breath fate doesn't belong to us, but to Ran-chan and Akane-chan." Ukyo said

"I hate to admit it but she's right we'll need bacon breath poor sense of direction to find Ranma-kun." Nabiki said

"**Sigh** I left what was left of him after I finish beating him at Furikan. We better get him before he moves and get lost again." Kasumi said

Then as if by summoned everyone heard a shout "WHERE IN THE HELL AM I NOW? "

"**Chuckling** Washu-chan you always wanted a guinea-pig, well now you have one" Tsunami said pointing at Ryoga's who at hearing the voice turn around and even though anyone could see the purple bruises, the bruises and his skin had become deathly afraid

To be continued.


End file.
